Love
by K8yandhammie
Summary: Love has a twist of surprising turns. The Next gen girls hope to find it. Follow them through their ups and downs, and remember to R & R! *Rating Changed Because of Themes*
1. Prologue with Victoire

LOVE

Rosie and Scorpius

Teddy and Vic

Lily and Lysander Lorcan and Autumn

Chapter 1

Prologue with Victoire Victoire's P.O.V.

Rose, my little cousin, had just pushed me towards Teddy Lupin,(my best friend, and the guy I was utterly in love with), and said "Go get him Tiger!" Curse you, Rose Weasley.

So now I was standing stupidly in front of him, trying to figure out what to say. Stupid, stupid me. "Hey Teddy," I finally said. "Hey," he said. "So...um... Are you coming to Shell Cottage for Christmas?" I asked. "Victoire, Christmas is four months away!" he laughed. "So!" I was defensive. "Hey, calm down. I was only kidding. And I already bought your present, so I can't tease you." "Uh-huh, that's right! Never tease a veela!" I was laughing too. "So," he said. "How are you?" "Fine, considering the fact that I'm still deeply in love with you-" I froze. Then ran. He,(what a hero), followed me, onto the train. "Teddy! You're not going to Hogwarts! You can't come on the train!" my little cousin, James Sirius Potter, said. Teddy ignored him. "Vic." He pulled me towards him by my wrist. My face was inches from his. "I love you too much to explain." With that he kissed me. Slow and unsure at first, then, as I kissed back, he snogged me more passionately. And then James just _had_ to reappear. "Teddy! What are you doing to Victoire? Are you snogging her?" James was horrified. "What does it look like? No, we're doing the waltz, of course I'm snogging her!" "Yeah, and I'm snogging back," I piped up. "Go away James!" said Teddy. "I'm telling!" James ran into the fog. Teddy and I said our good byes, and I was off.

Of course I sat with the prefects at first, then I invited first-year Rose,(even though I was still mad about the whole 'Go get him Tiger' thing), fifth-year Dominique,(my younger sister a.k.a. Dom), sixth-year Molly Weasley,(cousin), Lucy Weasley,(fourth year and Molly's sister), and Roxanne,(a.k.a. Roxy, my other cousin), to the Head's compartment, because I'm Head Girl. I quickly filled them in on what happened with Teddy. "See Vic!" said Rose. "I knew you two would end up together!" "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I said.

To make a long story short, 5 min. later, we got caught. I had to take the girls out of the Head's compartment, and into a different one. Let's just say, the outcome was horrid. We ran into Scorpius Malfoy, Albus's,(my cousin) best friend, and the guy Rosie had a crush on forever. He was snogging a girl very busily. Rosie screamed, burst into tears, and ran away sobbing. He looked Stunned. "Why'd she do that?" he asked. I slapped him. Hard. Across the face. "Because she's in love with you, you git!" "OW!" he yelled. "Well sorry, I didn't know!" "Godric, Malfoy! Are guys really that clueless?" I was raging mad. Veela mad. I cursed, and practically _ran_ to find Rose.

"Come on Rosie! He's just a guy." "Yeah, but he's, just, _him_. Scorpius. And I love him! Got that _Roxy_?" "I hate to step in," I said. "but Rose has a point. I mean, I love Teddy, and I would hate to see him kissing another girl." "Your his _girlfriend_. It's different." "Roxy," this time Lucy intervened. "calm down. It's not that different." "You just say that because you have Lorcan. He's only twelve and he's yours!" "He is not!" Lucy lowered her voice to a whisper. "He likes Autumn. I'm just helping him out." "Aww!" said Molly. "That's soooo cute!" Yeah, a crush. On _Autumn_. This is so crazy.


	2. Sorting and Christmas

Chapter 2.

Sorting And Christmas

Rose's P.O.V.

Rose was freaking out. Actually, I was freaking out. I, Rose Weasley, was terrified.

"Avery, Max!" called Professor Longbottom,( Herbology teacher and Head of Gryffindor).

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Again, I. Was. Terrified. Some boys,(including Albus, my cousin, Scorpius Malfoy, whom my father hates his father), were talking behind me. "Where do you think you'll go Rosie?" asked Albus. "Probably Gryffindor, your whole family's been there," Scorpius gloomily drawled. "You say that like it's a bad thing!", Rosie flared. And of course it should have remained true. "Malfoy, Aurora!". The professor put the Sorting Hat on her shaking head as soon as the worn leather touched her head it called out, "SLYTHERIN!"

After a few people, I was finally called. The Sorting Hat was placed on my trembling head; I was shaking more than Aurora was. When the smooth, but torn fabric met my head and forehead the hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" And then I was out like a light. Maybe and hopefully it had only been an hour but sadly I woke up to the next morning with relatives all around me! "Yes I'm fine now I have to go to class!" I screamed on my way out and added to Madame Pomfrey, "Thank you Mrs." Luckily I noticed on my way to the dungeons it was lunch. So headed down to the Hall and noticed Scorpius and Albus walking together, "Wait for me!" I called. "No way little first year!" the blond git called to me (Scorpius). Ok just so you know here .MAD! So I marched up to that 3rd year and gave _him_ the what'sittoya (AKA a bloody, broken nose, and black eye.)

Wow! It had detention written all over it until I remembered my time turner! Mom had given it to me "just in case". This was the perfect time until Professor Longbottom peered around the corner and glanced at the "crime scene" and I did all I could think of and scream, "Albus I can't believe you did that!" And the Professor totally fell for it. I mean there was no guilt in my performance (something like this had happen before plus the _girl_ cousin motto was "Blame Albus!") and Scorpius was knocked out so it was all against one. I walked away casually while the professor gave Albus a lecture. Of course Scorpius wakes up just then and there. "Oww! Hey, Rosie! What d'you have to do that for?" that little git asked. _Crap_, was going through my head a thousand times. "Uhh, it wasn't me. Albus hit you, remember?" I hoped he bought it. "Oh... Why'd you do that Al?" "You git! Rose did it!" he screeched. "Don't blame me!" An argument broke out, and we all got detention.

After a months of boring classes, we got to go home for Christmas. And Albus just _had_ to invite Scorpius. He had not been my favorite person. But here we were. And I would not confess the fact that I still liked him.

Even though I was convinced that Victoire had bewitched the mistletoe, I tried to be civilized. I was polite. I was decent. I didn't say anything. Yes, I was a little, tiny bit scared. And so I finally went to talk to him. Sorta. I walked over, and then got pulled up on stage by Vic. It was a karaoke contest. Victoire was supposed to sing _Super Bass_ by Nicki Minaj, according to Autumn. Autie was the manager of the contest. I sung next to buy time instead of talk to Scorpius.

"_This one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell ****_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a ****** ******* trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ***_

_I said, excuse me you're a **** of a guy_

_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_

_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Vicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom Bass (x16)_

_boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Yo Yo_

_This one is for the boys in the polos_

_Entrepreneur ****** in the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the ******* comin' off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, you're a **** of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Vicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom Bass (x16)_

_boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_He got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Ooh that's that super bass"_

That's a typical Victoire. Right there singing and cussing in front of the little ones. And her little dance moves were what made me kick her off stage. Teddy was passing out right there watching his girlfriend do her thing. Even Albus was drooling. They're _related_. Her brother Louis was watching with a lot of interest too. Then it was my turn.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_So reach out open handed_

_And lead me out to that floor_

_Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

_'Cause my heart is beating fast_

_And you are beautiful I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly"_

I walked over to Scorpius. "Hi Scorpius. I know its late, but I wanted to say hi." It was 3 hours after my performance. It was me and Scorpius at one-'o'-clock in the morning. Albus ditched us earlier on. "Hey, can I help you...?" "OH NUTS!" I screamed as mistletoe formed over us. "You don't have to if you don't want to-" I began, trying to move. I was trapped. "VICTOIRE!" I shrieked. "Get us out of this bloody mess!" Scorpius tried to back away, looking scared and hurt, but it only pulled us closer. Victoire came out with her hair and clothes a mess. Teddy poked his head out of her door, lipstick all over his face, saying, "Couldn't you have picked a better time to yell at Vic?" "Teddy it'll only take a minute, you can wait," she responded. "Oh no." She and I started laughing. Suddenly, my dad came out and groaned, "Oh no. It was bad enough that Al invited him, and now he has to snog my daughter!" "Dad, do you honestly think I really want to be next to _him_ right now?" Scorpius managed to wipe the lone tear running down his cheek, but I still saw it even if no one else did. "Oh sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" I snogged him. The mistletoe disappeared, but I found myself still snogging him. "I guess we've made up," he whispered. I leaned in for another kiss. Ron stared furiously. "You do know it's gone right?" he had an edge to his voice. "Go away Dad, we're busy!" "That tears it!" he ran off, most likely to find Mom. I knew she'd understand. But I didn't get it. Scorpius had always hated me... why did he suddenly start crying when I didn't kiss him? Oh, well. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Oh No!

**AN: This will be a short chapter. Sorry we haven't uploaded in a while, we've been busy.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Well, do I honestly look like an adult? No. So do you really think that we own Harry Potter? Nope. DING DING DING! We have a winner!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Oh No

Lily's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Well, last night was great. While Rosie and Scorp were getting yelled at by Uncle Ron, I was playing Team Wizard Chess with Lysander, (though I call him Ly), Hugo, and Lorcan, (Lor). Ly was on my team. Lor was stuck with Hugo. Of course Ly and I won; Hugo's rubbish at Chess.<p>

Now it was December 23rd; my 11th birthday! "Hey Lily!" Ly called. "Happy 11th! Wow, now you're only one year younger than me!" "Thanks Ly!" I happily chirped. "Here's your present!" He quickly kissed my cheek. I was shocked, but happy. "You missed," I smirked. He looked at me questioningly. "You kissed my cheek, instead of my lips. You missed." I stood on tip-toe and chastely kissed his lips. We were in heaven. It was great. An explosion of emotions. "Are we together now?" he cluelessly asked. "What do you think?" "Yes?" I kissed him again to simply answer his little question. "Yes," I repeated. "Good." Again, there was snogging.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the closet. I opened it to reveal an awful monster! Just kidding. There was Rose and Scorpius, in the closet, and the rest I can't tell, because Mommy told me not to. "Rose!" I shrieked. "Hmm..." she answered. "ROSE!" "WHAT!" she angrily looked up at me. "Well, get out! It's my room, and I want you to get out!" "Why, so you and little Lysander can make out?" "Like you and Scorp?" "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!" "YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID OLD DOBBY'S SOCK!" She looked like she'd been slapped. "Oh no you did not just do that..." Rose ran out crying. Scorpius glared at me. "You stupid daughter of a son of a Mudblood." And I stood there as if I had been slapped. Tis was supposed to be my birthday. Why was everything going so wrong?


	4. Always

**AN. This is a longer chapter than the last one. Thank to the people who actually reviewed, and look at the AN at the bottom for explanations of French.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. We do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 4

Always

Autumn's POV

It was after Christmas Break and we were all on the train. I stood in the hall scanning the place for an empty compartment while complaining about something that happened over break.

"Well, that was awful!" It was sincerely horrible. My cousin, (Lily), and my boyfriend's twin, (Lysander), were yelling at my sister, (Rose), for, umm, "snogging" her boy friend Scorpius Malfoy in Lily's closet. "Hey, Autie. It'll be okay. Rosie and Lily will make up in a few hours or days, and then everything will be fine," my boyfriend Lorcan soothed. "But what if it doesn't get better? Lily cussed Rose out. You heard her! She called Rosie a-a Dobby's Sock! I can't believe her!" " I can't either Ataumn, but we have to be civil. Now, let's find a compartment."

Lorcan and I were searching the train, when we fond a semi-empty compartment. Only my cousins Victoire and Dominique were there. "Hey Vic. Hey Dom." I said. Victoire smiled at me. "Hi Autie. How are you?" "I'm fine, just a bit ****** off at Rose and Lily," "Hi Lorcan. How 're you?" Dominique was polite, but I could tell that she was hurt. Not physically, but someone had broken her heart. Victoire suddenly started speaking rapidly in French. "_Est-ce que le garçon qui a brisé votre coeur, Dominique?" _Dom nodded her head, and a tear flew down her cheek. "_Oui Victoire, il a brisé mon cœur, et la choisit sur moi." _Victoire glared at us. "What did you two say? Why do you suddenly hate us now?" I was just thorwing out questions that popped into my brain. Victoire just kept glaring, and said, "Will you two please pick another compartment. This one is full." She turned her back to us, and comforted Dominique.

We found another compartment after about five minutes. Only one other person was in there. "Hey! I know you! You're Xaiver Wood! You're the fifth-year son of Oliver Wood, and you're Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain! My brother and cousins worship you!" I was babbling like an idiot. But seriously; can you blame me? This guy was a legend! "Hi, you're Dominique's cousin right? Autumn Weasley?" "Yep! How do you know Dom?" "She's one of my best friends, and one of the best chasers we ever had. Do you know where she is?" "Well, yeah. She is crying into Victoire's shoulder three doors down. For some reason, when Lorcan and I walked into the room, she got really upset." "You don't know?" "Know what?" Lorcan asked. "Dominique had a huge crush on you Lorcan. She must be sad that you and Autumn are dating. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Alone at last," I whispered. He slowly leaned in, and I met him halfway in a deep kiss. I think we snogged for about ten minutes before we came up for air. "Promise me that we will stay together forever," he whispered. "Always," I breathed back. We went in for another round of kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

** _Est-ce que le garçon qui a brisé votre coeur, Dominique? means: Is this the boy who broke your heart Dominique?_**

**_Oui Victoire, il a brisé mon cœur, et la choisit sur moi. means: Yes Victoire, he broke my heart and chose her over me._**


	5. Thank You

**AN: This is our fifth chapter for Love! Now, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We no own HP, and the song: House Elves go Marching is something I found on Mauve Lipgloss's story Kareoke Night. Look it up! Kareoke Night, by Mauve Lipgloss! REMEMBER! **

Chapter 5

Thank You

Dominique's P.O.V.

Xaiver Wood ran into the compartment to see a sobbing little me with my head buried in Victoire's shoulder. Victoire's head shot up, a nasty look on her face. When she saw who it was, her face relaxed. "Dom? Wood's here." I looked up, black streaks going do my face from the tears ruining my makeup. But guess what? I didn't give a s***.

"Hey X," Yeah, I called him X. That's his nickname. I'm the only one that can call him that; like how he's the only one who can call me Domi. "Hey Domi. How ya doing? I don't wanna make things worse, but Autumn and Lorcan came into my compartment and started snogging. I chose to come to my favorite girl." I managed a small smile at the "favorite girl" part, which made up for my choking on a sob. I think. He gave me a little grin and chuckled. Victoire slipped out.

I finally realized that my sister was gone, and I fell over because I had just lost my support that I was leaning on. Xaiver laughed and took e in his arms. "Don't drown your feelings Domi. Let it out." I shook all over and leaned againist his chest. My throat let out a cry that was scratchy and loud. He stared sympathetically at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't recognize. Was that love? No, it couldn't be. But his eyes were gorgeous- _Shut up Weasley! There is no way I would like my best friend! _Wow. Was I really having this fight with myself? I must be mad!

I finally gave up on that, and just kept crying in his shirt. "Domi, why do you like him so much?" X asked. "Well, I honestly don't know. One minute I was thinking that he and Autumn were cute together, and then I just got hung up on that, and decided that I liked him. X? Can you do me a favor?" "What is it Domi?" "Can you get my mind off of him?" "Well, sure.

_"/Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching one by one, Hur-rah! Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching two by two, Hur-rah, Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching three by three, the little one stopped to take a pee /_

_/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /_

_/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching four by four, Hur-rah! Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching four by four, Hur-rah, Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching six by six, the little one stopped to lick his di- /"_

"LANGUAGE!" I shouted, though I was laughing.

_/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /_

_/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching seven by seven, Hur-rah! Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching eight by eight, Hur-rah, Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House-Elves go marching nine by nine, the little one stopped to drink some wine /_

_/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /_

_/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /_

_/ Hur-rah! /_

_/ The House elves go marching ten by ten, the little one stopped to say, the end /_

_/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /"_

"X! That's not what I meant!" I was shaking with laughter. "I meant can you just kiss me, and make me see that I need to stop covering up how much I love you, and finally go out with you!" I suddemly stopped. My mouth probably formed a perfect 'O' in my horror. "Oh. S***!" I yelled. Then I started babbling like an idiot, trying to apologize. Then he rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to mine.

I have to say it was a lovely way to shut me up. We probably looked so weird; two punks, (one a tanned guy with black hair with the bangs dyed dark blue, the other a girl that was also tan and had blonde hair with dyed light blue bangs), just there snogging like idiots. Obviously the others were spying, because they burst in, some looking triumphant, others looking sour. Most were pocketing bags of gold. "I told you Freddie! The only two punks at Hogwarts were bound to get together!" Fred muttered a creative string of swear words. I'd give him a ten. Lucy, however, looked horrified. It was quite funny. Victoire started scolding them, and ushered everyone out, saying things in French that most of the cousins could translate, (they all took French so they could understand Mom). "_Tous Alright, obtenir le **** hors du compartiment. Laissez Xaiver et Dom ont leur vie privée." _ Everyone just muttered under their breath and stalked off in different directions. I looked up at Xaiver. "Thanks X." "For what?" he asked. "For letting me realize that you're the on for me. Oh my Gosh, I sound so mushy! My punk is fading!" He laughed. "You're very welcome. Now, be my girlfriend?" "Obviously, you little demon!" We kissed and then glared at James when he burst in and took a picture. "This is for Uncle Bill!" "I'm gonna get you you little b****!" I went on a veela rampage, while X attempted to calm me down. Let's just say James ate his "Welcome Back" dinner in the Hospital Wing, and I got detention. Oh, ell. At least I've got a record of soonest detention! PWNED!

**AN: Okay, **_**Tous Alright, obtenir le **** hors du compartiment. Laissez Xaiver et Dom ont leur vie privée means: **_**Alright everyone, get the **** out of the compartment. Let Xaiver and Dom have their privacy.**


End file.
